


Stickers

by Radioactivehelena



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable Morality | Patton Sanders, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Logan Needs A Hug, M/M, Multi, Patton Centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Virgil Also Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactivehelena/pseuds/Radioactivehelena
Summary: Patton finds some stickers. Chaos and tooth rooting fluff ensues.





	Stickers

**Author's Note:**

> some warnings -  
> general anxiety  
> logans bad at feeling  
> a panic attack if you squint  
> mainly just fluff

Patton had found stickers laying around the mindscape. He wasn't sure where they had come from, or why they had decided to make an appearance on his bedside dresser, but he grabbed them with greedy hands nonetheless and marveled at all the different shapes and sizes sitting on the parchment paper, just waiting to be used. Their were about a hundred of them, in the star and smiley face variety. They seemed to be the cheap kind that teachers use on tests or homework, but Patton smiled at his early morning find nonetheless and pushed himself out of bed.

The first thing he did was cover his cat hoodie in thousands of stickers. He loved the stupid sweatshirt. And everyone needed to know that. So the only obvious solution here was to cover the entire thing stickers. He put stickers on the cuffs, stickers on the ears, stickers everywhere they would fit. Then Patton pulled it on and headed out towards the common area, beaming at his work.

Logan was already sitting at the kitchen table enjoying some breakfast. He blinked and squinted at Patton as he sauntered towards him. “Patton,” he said plainly, setting down his toast. “You have something on your garment.”

“I know!” Patton sang, sticking a sticker on the coffee machine. Thomas loved coffee, nearly relied on the beverage to function day to day, so Patton loved coffee too. And everyone needed to know.

Logan stood up then, perplexed. “I don't think I quite understand.” He muttered, and if there was one thing Logan hated, it was not understanding.

However, at that exact moment Roman entered the room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and slumping in a chair unceremoniously. Last night had been a particularly hard one, especially for Creativity. Thomas had had script writing he needed to get done and Roman got the short end of the stick, staying up all night to finish writing. Even Logan hadn't even nagged him to go to bed, knowing that that was something they needed to get done. If anything Logan was just frustrated that it hadn't been finished earlier. They all were.

But now Roman was paying for his procrastination, nearly falling asleep at the table. Logan scoffed at him as he filled his mug with coffee, eyeing the stickers on the coffee pot.

Patton sat down next to Roman, then put his face right up next to his friends. “Hey how you feeling kiddo?” He cooed, nose poking into Romans cheek.

A low, hearty, groan bubbled up from Roman’s throat but he flashed the other sides a thumb up nonetheless.

Patton smiled and sat up. “See, I knew you could do it kiddo!” He beamed with pride, careful of his volume as to not disturb the tired side.

“Yes, but had it been done a couple hours-”  
Logans words died in his throat as he watched Patton pull out those freaking stickers again and put them on what of Romans face he could reach. As Patton adorned Roman with stickers he also started gently rubbing his back, eyes shining brightly. “Patton what are you doing?”

“Showing Roman I love him.” Patton answered plainly, oblivious to Logans deadpan stare as he tried to make sense of Patton's words.

Roman bolted right up, eyes wide, ready for whatever complements were about to be thrown his way. “Oh?” He asked, lazily leaning on his hands, raising an eyebrow at his affectionate friend.

Patton giggled. “Yeah!” He started furiously applying more and more stickers to Roman’s cheeks, Roman’s nose, Roman’s forehead. “I found these stickers in my room this morning so I thought, I dunno, why not put them on all the things I love!” Then he opened his arms wide, showing off his cat hoodie, proudly adorned with hundreds of stickers.

“Well I just don't see how that's-” Logan started, but glowered at Roman when he was rudely interrupted.

“Patton that's a wonderful idea!” Roman cried, grabbing his friends arm and jumping up, dragging him with him. “Where should we start?!”

Patton chuckled but cocked his head to the side. “What? What do you mean?” He was bouncing on the balls of his feet, Roman’s energy contagious. Patton was literally radiating sunshine and happiness, unable to keep himself in check.

“The things! Thomas loves! Where should we start?!” Roman had his prince aura back, previous exhaustion forgotten. He grabbed both of Patton's hands in his, smiling widely. The two of them were a mix of pure energy in the middle of the kitchen.

“O-oh, oh, oh yeah, uh!!” Patton pulled his hands away from Roman to fiddle with the stickers and think for a second. “Um! Um! His laptop!”

“Great idea padre!” Roman took off towards the living room, Patton following in his wake, leaving a slightly irritated, if not amused Logan behind. Thomas Heart and Creativity often found themselves partaking in different adventures throughout the day, and while Logan never full understood why they wasted their time with such foolish activities he understood that it helped to boost Thomas’s morale. With a slight shake of his head, Logan sat back down, leaving his friend to their antics.

Roman concord their pile of old Disney DVD’s first, while Patton attacked pictures of Thomas's friends. If either one of them ran out of stickers, Roman simply conjured up more, creating ones of all different designs. Puppies, kittens, even video game characters. Then Patton would squeal over his latest stickers and rush to find something new to show his admiration too.

However the real fun began when Roman noticed Virgil escaping his room for some breakfast, despite the fact it was almost noon. He was still yawning and the aftermaths of sleep were evident in his smudged eyeliner and purple pajama bottoms.

“Psst, Patton.” Roman smirked in a stage whispered, pointing over to Virgil who had settled on the empty couch, iPod in hand, earbuds in.

Patton looked over at Virgil and beamed. He couldn't think of anything more worth of his love.

Clumsily he made his way over to Roman to discuss their plan of attack, sorting through his stickers. Only the perfect ones would do for Virgil. Patton somehow got even more excited, literally vibrating, when Roman handed Patton a pack of new stickers. As if reading his mind, Roman had conjured up a design of broken purple hearts with white stitching and band-aids keeping them together.

Yes, this would be perfect for his dark strange son.

As if reading each other's mind, Patton and Roman both stepped in front of the couch, and tried their best to hide their smiles.

Virgil pulled off his headphones when he felt a shadow fall over him, and frowned up at the two other sides. They looked almost ominous and foreboding standing over him, trying, but failing, to hold in giggles.

“P-patton?” Virgil asked, raising an eyebrow and sitting up farther, ready to run at a seconds moment. Everything about this situation seemed strange. Virgil knew Roman and Patton wouldn't hurt him, but being the literal embodiment of anxiety didn't stop his mind from running wild. He couldn't help but think up all sorts of different possibilities. Virgil harshly twisted the end of his hoodie through his fingers, nervously looking between the two boys, waiting. Waiting for that flight or fight to kick in.

However, Patton didn't give him that time, speaking up almost too loudly for comfort. “Uh, uh, um, can we sit with you?!” He smiled, bouncing from foot to foot again, looking much too like one of those puppies who wasn't great at walking yet, so they hopped around instead. Roman was stifling his giggles behind one of his hands, trying his best to keep his composure, but ultimately failing.

Surveying Roman’s sticker-filled face, and Pattons cat hoodie, Virgil cautiously nodded. He was confused, but maybe Thomas had accidentally taken too much DayQuil and it was just affecting the others far more than him. For all Virgil knew Logan was in his room crying over the multiplicative universe theory and Einstein.

 _Sure this is weird_ , Virgil had thought to himself. _But haven't things been weirder?_

Patton simply beamed at the anxious side and just as Virgil was about to move to the end of the couch, he and Roman sandwiched Virgil between them.

Virgil's eyes widened. “Guys what the heck?!” He snapped, suddenly feeling both claustrophobic and pissed off. The smile from Roman's face fell. Patton furrowed his eyebrows. “What's going on?!”

The other sides knew Virgil didn't always appreciate sudden contact. It could easily scare him off and made him skittish. That wasn't to say that Virgil didn't enjoy cuddles, heck he loved them! He just also liked a warning first.

Patton hung his head in shame, feeling guilty. In his moment of enthusiasm he had forgotten how skittish Virgil could still be around them. Especially when both Patton and Roman were full of chaotic energy.

“Here…” Patton muttered sheepishly, showing Virgil the pack of stickers he had been holding onto. The anxious side seemed to relax at Patton’s soft tone. “I uh, i’ve been putting stickers on the things I love and-uh-I just wanted to show e-everyone, I guess, I guess I just got carried a-away, I'm… here-” gingerly he placed a sticker Virgil cheek, watching him with cautious eyes to see how he would react.

Virgil turned over towards Patton, their nose just barely touching, breaths mingling. “O-oh?” He whispered, voice shaking ever so slightly. Virgil’s heart was pounding in his chest, and he could feel the blood moving through his veins, still shaken up over what had just happened. But now, he was even more shaky, looking at Patton with wide eyes, because _Patton loved him._

Patton smiled softly and careful cupped Virgil’s face. “Yeah, yes, I do.” He muttered, eyes twinkling as he smiled. “I love you so, so much.”

Virgil curled in on himself, not use to so much affection and positive attention. But he liked it. He liked the way Patton’s face lit up as he said he loved him, and he liked the way Patton’s hands warmed cold his face and he loved how utterly save he felt.

Plus the stickers totally fit his aesthetic.

“I-I-I love you too…” he stuttered, a mushy mess of fondness for the two boys at his side.

Patton coed at him and ran his hands through Virgil’s hair as Roman gently wrapped his arms around his waist. “It's alright kiddo, you don't have to tell us.” Patton muttered. “It can be just one of those understood things.” He chuckled. Virgil nodded attentively, staring at Patton as if he held all the secrets of the world.

“Is it alright if I do this?” Roman asked, carefully pulling Virgil closer to his side. Virgil nodded, as Patton shuffled towards him in order to join the cuddle pile. Roman kept his strong arms wrapped around Virgil, burying his nose in the top of the anxious sides head.

Patton’s tongue stuck out of his mouth in concentration as he started littering stickers all over Virgil face. As he did so, Roman ran his hands up and down Virgil's arms, whispering about how much he loved him. Whispered about everything he loved about Virgil.

Virgil couldn't help it when his eyes involuntarily closed and he nuzzled farther into Roman's chest. He had just felt so secure, and warm. Like no one could ever hurt him. It was a foreign feeling, but it was nice. He never wanted this cuddle fest to end.

Logan, of course, entered the room just then, book in hand, ready for a relaxing day of reading. When he noticed the three other sides cuddling on the couch, he stopped, momentarily caught off guard. He quickly regained his composure however, and cleared his throat in order to make his presence known. Both Patton and Roman's heads snapped up. Virgil stayed curled up on the couch, almost purring like a kitten.

“If you’ll please just excuse me.” Logan muttered, straightening his tie and pointing to a chair on the other side of the living room. “I will just be making my presence over there to indulge in some literary fiction.” The smile that tugged on Patton's face suddenly made Logan feel uncertain in his decision to come into the common area.

“Logan!” Patton coed, carefully untangling himself from Virgil, who stirred at the abrupt lack of snuggles. He made his way over to his friend, stopping right in front of him to smile up at Logan, admiration radiating off his tiny form.

“Yes Patton?” Logan asked, clearing his throat uncomfortably. The way Patton was looking at him, it made his gut clench. Dimly Logan wondered if Thomas was getting sick.

“Would you like a sticker?” Patton had bit his lip in order to try and hold back his giggles, but was ultimately failing. His smile lines were crinkling under his eyes. It would be impossible to say no to that face.

“While I see the need for such childish trinkets irrational, I will appease your wishes.” Patton beamed as Logan took the pack of stickers from him, and, overcome with enthusiasm, the former tugged the latter into the cuddle pile.

Logan couldn't help the little yelp that escaped his lips as he was pulled into Patton's side. His eyes widened in shock. He considered jerking himself up, but when he felt someone gently grab his hand and stick a sticker on it, he relaxed.

Virgil smiled nervously over at Logan, softly pressing the sticker against the logical sides hand again, making sure it wouldn't fall off. Virgil's head was spinning, but he felt safe and strangely brave enough to reach out to Logan, who took Virgil's hand in his own in return. Slowly, Logan started to turn the anxious sides hand over and over carefully examining it. They shared the same body, sure, but their were still little things that could be used to distinguish them from one another, other than their outfits. For Virgil it was his cold, pale skin. Something irrational inside of Logan wanted to scoop Virgil up and make sure he never felt cold again.

Roman continued to cuddle up to Virgil, laughing heartily when the other side stretched out rested his legs on both of Patton’s and Logan’s lap. Patton continued to use his stickers, littering them on Virgil's skinny jeans and Logan's tie. He was nestled up to Logan, nuzzling his head into his side. Patton understood that Logan often struggled with expressing emotions and was careful of the logical sides boundaries.

However, as Patton cautiously nestled farther into Logan’s chest, Logan lifted his arm and pulled Patton into him.

Patton squeaked in surprise, causing Logan to immediately let go. He dropped Virgil’s hand and looked over at Thomas’ heart, eyes wide. He knew, logically, that everything was okay and no one was hurt, but the little gasp of shock from Patton couldn't help but make Logan think that, maybe things weren't. Maybe he had messed up.

Not likely, he kept telling himself, as Roman and Virgil were still snuggling together, trying to avert their gaze, but still watching Logan with rapt attention. However, the flip of his heart and the clench of his gut kept telling him that he had just hurt Patton somehow.

Instead of getting upset, and yelling or screaming Patton turned to Logan, furrowing his eyebrows. “Hey, Lo, you okay?” His eyes were so soft and kind that Logan almost melted.

“Of course I am okay Patton.” Logan tried to ignore the slight waver in his voice, because, _damn it_ , Patton made him feel things. Weird, mushy things. “Are you feeling satisfactory?” Patton smirked and nodded.

“Of course I am feeling satisfactory, _Logan_.” Patton teased. “I'm spending some good old quality time with all my favorite people!” Logan turned a red even brighter than Roman's sash. There was a beat of silence and then -

“Can I ask you a question Patton?” Logan asked slowly, as if he was carefully choosing his words and afraid that the morale side might say no. Patton nodded, absorbed in thing Logan said.

“Why have you chosen to cover specific objects around the mind palace with decorative adhesives?”

Roman smirked and Virgil elbowed him affectionately, asking for more attention. They were both watching Logan and Patton like the two boys were a movie, patiently waiting for them to return to the cuddles.

“Oh!” Patton beamed, laughing off whatever nervous energy he had previously been feeding into. Logan was just confused, not uncomfortable or mad at him! “I'm covering the things I love with stickers!”

Listlessly Logan reached for his tie, twirling it between his fingers and taking in the numerous stickers that sat on it. There were dog stickers and rainbow stickers and even stickers with chemistry puns on them.

“But, why?” Logan asked lamely. “It seems strenuous and a waste of time.”

Patton just ignored Logan and started struggling to grab another sticker. “Hey now Logan, Roman and I had funny with this little activity and besides! I want everyone to know just how much I love my photo albums and my cat onesie, and all of you of course!”

His tongue stuck out of his mouth in concentration, as he tried to peel off the stupid sticker. It was a little red heart that just didn't seem to want to come unstuck.

Wordlessly, Logan took the stickers from Patton and pulled off the heart without a hitch. Then he carefully applied the sticker to Pattons cheek. “Well, if you are expressing your gratitude for us, let it be know that we to… we too love you.”

Pattons eyes widened, tears welling up in them. “Oh Logan, you didn't have to!”

“Nonsense of course he did!” Roman cried, standing up, leaving a disgruntled Virgil in a heap on the couch. A hint of mischief glinted in Roman's eyes and then he all but nosedived into Patton’s lap, causing Pat to squeal and laugh and start running his hand through Roman's hair.

Logan huffed as glasses were knocked askew due to Creativity’s bizarre way of showing affection. Virgil ended up pushed to the floor, and hissed at the Prince, who didn't even notice. He was now in his own personal heaven.

Roman was peppering stickers all over Patton, and with each new sticker came more and more attention for the creative side. Patton would squeeze his hand, or kiss his nose, and started rambling all the things he loved about Roman until they were both a mushy mess of love for each other.

Logan sat next to them, straightening his glasses. He was still in awe that he had been able to prove his adoration for Patton and the others. Such things did not come easily to him. However, Logan found himself wanting more. He wanted to comfort Virgil and protect Roman and shelter Patton. Most of all he wanted to cover them with stickers. An illogical idea, perhaps, but indulging in silly activities every now and then couldn't hurt… perhaps it would improve Thomas mental health.

Sensing Logans internal struggle Roman shifted off of Patton's lap and into the middle of the couch. “C’mere teach’, you didn't really think we’d let you off that easily did you?”

“Well actually I was thinking about-oh! Okay!” Roman pulled Logan into his side, never one for boundaries, then leaned over so that he was leaning against Patton and smiled up at his friend.

“You too my chemically imbalanced emo!” Roman sang, interlocking his hands with Logans, cautious of the sticker that said emo had so carefully placed there.

Virgil looked up from his spot on the floor as if he had been expecting to not have been invited. Patton smiled softly at him, and offered Virgil his hand. “C’mon kiddo, you're a part of our family too.”

Despite himself, Virgil smiled and pushed himself off the ground. Everyone moved over to make room for him, and Patton put an arm around Virgil, who rested his head on Morality's shoulder in return.

Patton was absolutely radiant. His entire family was with him, safe and sound, and covered with stickers. Even as he nestled into the couch cushions and started playing with Roman's hair, Virgil was putting stickers on his arm, literally purring with happiness. Patton was so proud of his little family, and all the boundaries they had overcome in the past years. Sure, things weren't perfect, but for now they were okay.

Somewhere in the middle of the afternoon someone, (maybe Roman) turned on the Princess Diaries (definitely Roman). As the movie played the sun set, and the others fell asleep, Patton marveled at how he got to be so utterly lucky. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This was my first ever Sander Sides fanfic so any feedback would be great! 
> 
> My tumblr is radioactivehelena if you wanna come talk to me and uh! I guess that's it!


End file.
